For His Love
by Queenbee19
Summary: Did you ever love someone? And you knew that the love was mutual? You believed you had their heart. And they had theres. Well now I found out, someone else has a piece of his heart. And I want it all to myself. Everything I do, here on out, will be for his love. For mrslukecastellan's Contest. The events of Promises do not take place in this story.
1. I Always Wanted A Sister Right?

**I've Always Wanted A Sister Right?**

There are moments, when your heart just stops. Because your shocked. And you don't know if you should be upset, or delighted, or confused. You don't know how your supposed to feel. What the appropriate reaction would be. So you say absolutely nothing.

Lets rewind a few minutes ago, so you can understand how I got the point where I didn't know what to say. I was tanning on my pink lounge chair on the deck of the Princess Andromeda. My shinny blonde hair was up in what I would say a perfect pony tail. My soft lips were glossed in perfect Behave Yourself Pink lip gloss. I smirked to myself, that I had chosen that shade today. Because somehow I knew I wasn't going to behave myself.

I rested back, letting the sun hit my perfect hourglass. Next to me was Electra, the totally annoying daughter of Zeus and Hera, and to my left was Parvati, my half sister and daughter of Poseidon. I had to admit, I surrounded myself with a powerful crowd. Not that we used our power, our daily agenda on Luke's boat consisted of tanning, checking each other's makeup, and fawning over my boyfriend.

I felt hands cover my eyes from around the lawn chair as I smirked in amusement. I felt someone put their lips to my neck, kissing me before moving up to my ear. "Guess who?"

"Who else?" I whispered back, raising an plucked eyebrow. I could hear my cronies, I mean friends, giggling beside me. "It's obviously Charlie, who else can kiss like that?" I teased. I knew he wouldn't be mad, Charlie's kissed everyone.

Luke moved his hands away, sitting on the end of my chair. "Only Charlie can kiss like that?" he raised an eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes, "Aww you jealous that I like his kisses better?" I teased, but Luke wouldn't be jealous.

"No, I'm just disappointed that your taste in kissing has gone down. We all know I'm a better kisser then Charlie. Am I right?" He asked, looking to Parvati and Electra. Both of them looked at Luke, then to me with question. My plucked eyebrows raised as I stared them down.

There was no right answer. If they said yes, then they we're admitting to kissing my boyfriend. If they said no, they just called my boyfriend a bad kisser and therefore saying that I had bad taste in boyfriends. There was no way they could win. I smirked, I loved putting people in situations like this

"Uh yes?" Parvati tried, looking to me for approval.

"No?" Electra tried, hoping that if Parvati was wrong she was right.

I pretended to be mad, and Luke did the same. We looked at each other, both having the same thought. I crossed my arms, "Oh my gosh guys seriously?"

Luke gave them a fake glare; well I knew it was fake. "Really?"

The girls looked between each other, not wanting to be caught in our drama. "We don't know!" They both confessed in confusion.

I broke out in giggles, and Luke's glare dissolved into a smile. "Kidding guys." He explained, as they both sighed in relief that neither of us would be mad at them.

I shrugged, turning to Luke. "Ok, so what do you want?" I asked wondering why he just interrupted my tanning time.

Luke smirked, "Aw come on can't a guy come to visit his girlfriend while she's tanning?"

"Ah no." I said back simply. Normally yes, but since this whole war thing he had been busy all of the time. Always doing something, ordering something. And his head was getting larger and larger. I think he was forgetting the war had to be started before it was won.

Luke pretended to be hurt, before chuckling. "Fine. But I need you I wanna show you something. Its important."

I looked at him, pretending to consider getting up from my relaxing spot to go see whatever he had been working on. "Can it wait? I'm busy," I pouted.

Luke frowned, "Not really, I want to show you now." He persisted.

I dramatically sighed, looking to Electra and Parvati who totally got it. "This better be good," I pouted looking to him again.

Luke smirked, "Oh it is come on," he said putting an arm around my waist and leading me down one of the hallways. I didn't care enough to ask him what we were doing or where we going. I just didn't care.

Excitedly Luke opened the door to a room I hadn't been in before. It looked clean and precise, like it hadn't been lived in. The bed was made and crisply tucked in. The blue paint on the walls looked fresh and the carpet looked unwalked on. And sitting on the bed, was a girl.

She looked a little younger then me, maybe 14 or 15. She had blonde hair that wavyed down a little past her shoulders. Her clear blue eyes sparkled in confusion, but yet curiousness. She was in a navy blue uniform and she looked like she belonged to an expensive private school. She looked almost like she could be my sister.

"Tess. This is Natalia. Nat this is my girlfriend Tess." Luke smiled looking to the both of us waiting for either of us to say something.

And this is where my heart kinda stopped and I didn't know what to say. In seriousness, I was like stunned. How could he just managed to forget to tell me that he had a sister? I mean seriously.

It would've taken 30 seconds, no 5 seconds, for him to just mention it one day. But instead he waits until she's like 15 to just causally introduce us.

"I'm Natalia," she said to me breaking the silence. I wasn't sure if I should feel threatened or excited. Luke having a sister could mean another important girl in his life. It could also mean another pretty girl for me to hang out with. I always wanted a little sister right. No wait, no I didn't.

"Tess." I said back flatly.


	2. It Wasn't A Competition If I Already Won

**It's Not A Completion If I Already Won. **

"Luke, you never told me you had a sister?" I said to him calmly, laying flat backed on his King Size bed lookup up at the ceiling. My cream lace shorts clung to my toned thighs as I adjusted my pink shirt that was riding up.

Luke shrugged, looking at me from his desk. "I forgot?" he lied, turning back to his computer as he began to type something.

My glossed lips formed a pout as I watched him ignore me. "Seriously, you forgot to mention you weren't an only child?"

Luke's fingers lighting clanged against the keyboard before hovering for a moment. Then he swiveled around to face me. "I just don't usually mention her," he shrugged. How could he think this was no big deal?

I let out a long dramatic huff, "Why not? I mean it would be a nice thing to know."

"Why does it matter?" he asked getting up from his chair and coming over to lay with me on the bed. I felt him next to me, but I didn't care enough to look away from the ceiling.

"I don't know. I just feel kinda hurt you didn't tell me. Like keeping secrets," I said to him quietly. Luke and I told each other everything. Or at least I thought he did. And if he was keeping something like this from me, something small. What else would he be keeping from me?

Luke sighed, wrapping my tiny frame into his strong arms and kissing my nose. I smirked, he always kissed my nose when he wanted something. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." He said to me lightly, I knew he didn't really care. I knew he wasn't sorry. I knew that if he could do it again, he still wouldn't tell me.

"Whatever its fine. So like are you guys close?" I asked him softly. I just wanted to know if the reason he kept her from me was because she was more important then me. Could I blame him? She was his sister.

Luke sighed, and it looked like his eyes went to somewhere else. I knew I was going to get another side of Luke I rarely got. The side when he talked about his life before camp. "No. I remember when Natalia was brought home. I was only 5. My mom never told me that I was going to have a sister, and obviously my dad didn't," I looked over to him, and his jaw was clenched at the words of his dad.

"I guess I just wasn't important enough to know. I was home alone for a while, and I was playing video games. I was wondering why, it was Christmas and I was alone. But then again I didn't mind the privacy. Then the door crept open and I turned my head. I remember for a split second thinking what if someone broke in. But then I saw it was just my mom. Followed by my dad. And mom was carrying a baby in her arms. I was really confused, because I didn't know she had been pregnant. I guess I never payed my mom much attention, she had too many episodes. I used to block them out, they scared me at once. I would avoid her, spend more time at school and with friends so I didn't have to run into her. "

I stayed quiet, this had got really serious really fast. But I liked to listen to him talk about this stuff. I loved it when he took a step back from this war crap, and was just Luke.

"Well at first I was really confused. I remember I looked to my mom and looked at surprise at my dad. I was only 5, and blissfully still thought he loved me. My dad sat next to me as I paused my game, and looked I looked at him. He told me that I had a new sister, and that I could help name her.

I ran up to my mom, looking at my little sister. She was the tiniest thing I had ever scene. She was so cute, and was currently sleeping," I saw Luke crack a smile, and I knew how much his sister probably meant to him.

"I asked my mom if I could hold her, and she let me. I remember Dad called out to support the neck. I held my little sister, and I decided I wanted to name her Natalia. Because it meant Christmas day in Latin and Greek."

I grinned, turning more so that I was on my side facing him. "So you we're fine with no longer being an only child?" If I had a sibling, other then Aira, I would freak out. Being an only child is great. And siblings ruin everything.

Luke laughed, "No. After the initial miracle of life moment I freaked out on my parents. I was actually really mad that I had a sister and I hadn't known before. I was just upset that they had known about her and I hadn't."

"Kinda like me right now?" I muttered with a tiny pout.

Luke rolled his eyes at me, "Yes. I guess so. Anyways do you want the rest of the story or not?"

I sighed, "Yes," I admitted. He was so cute when he was taking about stuff like this. I hated talking about Kronos and Call of Duty, but babies were adorable. Even if she had a potion of Luke's heart. Luke's heart that belonged 100% to me. And only me.

Luke smiled, "Well. I was mad at my parents and felt betrayed. And I stormed out to my tree-house at back and camped out for 2 days."

"How in Hades did you last two days out there?" I asked him incredulously. No air conditioning, no makeup, no cell phone.

"Tess, I'm a son of Hermes. We're resourceful," he smirked.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes, "So where has she been? Not at camp?"

Luke sighed, "I left her at home with mom. I didn't want her getting hurt when I ran away. And sometimes I would visit her and stuff, but I kinda left her. So no we're not really close. But we could be. So I brought her here."

I shrugged. You know what, I could get upset. I could throw a bitch fit about this new sister. But realistically, she was no competition for Luke's attention. She was just his baby sister, who he abandoned anyways. Luke wouldn't abandon me, but he abandoned her. So I already one uped her.

I had nothing to worry about, she was no competition at all. Because its not a competition if I already won.


	3. Forgivness Was Key?

Forgiveness Was Key?

(Natalia's POV)

I like it when its night time. Not necessarily when its dark. I just like it when its night. Because everyone goes to sleep, and everything falls silent. And life takes a temporary pause for a few hours while everyone's in slumber. And those of us who are lucky enough, to stay awake though this pause, are lucky enough to have time to think.

I'm not lonely. Well, I am. I don't have my mom, she likes Luke better. And the visions in my head remind me every day that she likes him better. Every day that he's the favorite. That Luke is going to do something great some day. Not me. I don't have Luke, he left me for some girls. I have some friends, but do I really?

But now that Luke brought me here, I really am lonely. Part of me wishes I was back home, because I at least had my mother there. Now I had just Luke, who left me in the first place. I could, and should be mad about it. But I can't help loving him, and giving in to him. Forgiveness.

I would have Luke, but he seems so wrapped up in his life. He has a boat now, he has friends now. He has a beautiful girlfriend now, one that seems to hate me for no reason. He has so much, and he's done so much without me in his life.

I guess I understand why Tess hates me. Tess. The way she introduced herself was sharp, and I can remember the stick of every syllable. One that is. Tess hates me, because she's with Luke. And she wants him all to her self. Whatever. It's ok.

But its not. Because I feel the same way, but worse. Because Luke was mine first. I know he's not an object to tug of war with, but he's my brother. And even know he left me for this girl, and Annabeth and Thalia and Aira, I didn't care. They took him from me. I wanted to tell her that. I wanted to clear the air just so she knew, she wasn't the only one Luke loved.

So I did. But the next morning. Because these thoughts we're in my head at 3 Am. And the look of Tess's face if she saw me knocking on her door would probably be comical. I almost wanted to go anyways. But then I decided to sleep through it, and wait until morning when we were both councious and awake.

I caught her while she was walking down the hallway. She looked almost identical to how she did yesterday. A fake smile plastered on her made up face in shorts that probably belong as pajamas they we're so short. She reminded me of the Aphrodite girls I had already met on the ship, but not sweet like Silena.

"Hey Tess," I said to her, as she passed by me. Tess turned to me, her eyes sparkling in recognition. But I think she pretended she forgot who I was. Because she said nothing in return. Typical Mean Girl.

"Natalia, Luke's sister," Thats all I was to most people, Luke's sister. Since I've been here thats pretty much been all I've been known for. But I'm waiting for the day people look at Luke and say, 'look its Natalia's brother'. One day. Tess sighed, realizing she couldn't pretend she didn't know me.

"Yeah," she said with a pout. With a pout. What did she have to pout about? She was dating my brother, and pretty and skinny. Luke actually payed her attention. What in the world was wrong with her perfect life?

"Anyways,"I said with an eye roll that I almost attempted to mask, but then I decided I didn't care if she saw. "I just wanted you to know, that I forgive you."

"_You_ forgive _me_?" she looked at me incredulously.

I sighed, giving her a smile. Forgiveness was key, as much as I didn't want to admit it. "Yes. I forgive you from taking Luke away from me."

Tess laughed, "Um no. Luke left you." she said sharply. It hurt, hearing the words from her. But I wasn't going to let it sting in my brain.

"Yes, because of you. Look all I'm saying is Luke cares for both of us. And we can share." I attempted with a tiny smile. Even if right now I had no like for the girl my brother dated, I would try to be nice. But by no like, I meant Tess was a bitch.

Tess's face comically changed, from considering, to angry. To pouting again. To almost what looked like she felt bad. Then it changed to her normal 'better then you' look. "I don't share," she said to me, before walking in the other direction passing me down the hall.

Girls like her, boys like Luke. Why did everyone around me treat me like crap? Was it because I was letting them?


	4. I Could Run, But I Couldn't Hide

I Could Run, But I Couldn't Hide

(Luke's POV)

How did I get caught in the middle of things? I tried to stay out of my girlfriend's drama, Tess was a piece of work, but this time I couldn't take the easy way out. I couldn't look the other way and pretend I didn't hear her. I couldn't groggily tell her when she was wining at midnight that I didn't care that Amanda tried to wear her hair the same way that she did. This time, I had no where to go. I could run, but I couldn't hide.

Natalia and Tess were not on good speaking terms. And by that, I meant I got the lucky job of hearing them bitch about the other one as I tried to ignore them both. I mean I loved them both, but I didn't really care about their girl drama. I just didn't.

"Luke. Luke! Earth to Luke!" I looked up from my blueprints to the annoyed pout of my girlfriend. I rolled my eyes, laying my papers down on the side table beside the white lounge chair I was sitting on.

"What?" I asked her flatly, not even making an effort this time. It was always the same complaint from her. Well the same complaint differently. Tess, seemed to have some deep hatred for my little sister that I couldn't understand. Usually when Natalia was mentioned it was something along the lines of "And she did that and this to me and uhhh I can't believe her!" Followed by an eye roll from me.

"Luke! Why aren't you paying attention to me!" She whined, crossing her arms over her green oversized sweatshirt that she was draped in. It was so large on her tiny waist that it covered her shorts. Not that her pink shorts underneath were long enough anyways.

"I am…is that my sweatshirt?" I asked her, because I knew it was mine.

Tess rolled her eyes, "Yeah does it matter?" she asked me, before flipping her beautiful blonde hair that she never, ever let me touch.

"Nope. Just checking. "I sighed. The argument that would follow if I brought it up was too much for me to deal with right now.

Tess's pink lips formed a pout, as she looked at my face that clearly showed I had little interest in her complaints. My interest level however, did not seem to stop her.

"Your sister Natalia, she's just so…awful. I mean this one time I was walking to the hot tub with Jenna, and then your sister was like already there!"

I rolled my eyes, "I don't get it. She was using the hot tub." I never got Tess logic to be fair. But since she was my girlfriend, and lately I was too busy to fight her, I went along with it.

Tess sighed, as if I was the most stupid boy in the world for not getting it. "Oh my gosh Luke, its just that she's so mean to me. You know you should really kick her off the boat," she told me, like she was giving me wonderful advice.

I chuckled, "Why would I do that she's my sister?"

My girlfriend pouted again, "Because…she's upsetting me." That was funny, because she was yet to give me one thing Natalia did.

Then it hit me, and I smirked. I think I had figured out why Tess was hating on my little sister so much. "Your jealous." I teased.

Tess looked appalled, then really guilty. "What? No I'm not," she lied. I always thought she was a terrible liar, but maybe it was the fact I had known her for so long that it was easy to know when she was lying.

"Yes…"

"What! No!" No, now that I think about it, she has to be just a terrible liar. Unless she wants something. Then she can pull out some of the best lying I have ever scene. Same with a lot of things and Tess. She was such a talented sword fighter, when she was in the mood. When she wasn't…she fought like crap.

I rolled my blue eyes, "O-kay babe whatever you want," I said to her, she liked to get her way. Not that I always gave it to her. I pulled her into a quick hug, before having to go discuss plans. Once I had left Tess, I thought that it was the last I would hear of this little fight between the two of them. I must've jinxed it with my wishful thinking.

I saw a speck of golden blonde hair and almost thought it was my girlfriend. Sometimes people thought Tess and I we're related with our blonde hair and blue eyes. But My hair was darker, and her eyes we're lighter. So I knew that the color could only belong to my sister.

"Hey my favorite sister!" I smiled at her, sitting next to her by the pool. It was later on that day, and I had managed to avoid Tess and find Natalia.

Natalia looked at me, before rolling her eyes. "I'm your only sister Luke." She reminded me.

I shrugged, dipping my feet into the water like her. "Well you're still my favorite if that helps?" I asked her with a sigh. They day had been long, so many things to do. So many people to order around.

Natalia gave a water light laugh, "No, it doesn't. But I can pretend it does if you want?" she offered.

"What's up Nat?" I asked her curiously, as we sat outside. It was probably like 9 o'clock, and it was getting dark. The moon was out, leaving a pretty glow above us. But not to many stars we're shining, it made the night look lonely. The sky without stars was so empty.

Natalia pulled her blond hair to one side, before looking over to me. "Why do you like her?" she asked me, and something told me if I could read her mind she was silently adding 'more then me'.

I shrugged, "I don't know," I did know, but it would be complicated to explain, "Why do you hate her?" I retorted.

"Hey! I asked my question first!"

I smirked, "And I asked mine second. Glad you pointed that out." I laughed, as I watched her try to come up with a response. "Plus, I answered your question. I don't know."

"I don't know," she put air quotes around that one, "Is not a good answer Luke,"

I laughed, "Sorry?" I tried, as in frustration Natalia splashed some water on me. "Hey come on this was my nice shirt!" I joked, gesturing to my more then plain black t-shirt.

Natalia rolled her eyes, "Your not even sorry. Your never sorry," she said verge on bitterly. I think it was meant to make me feel bad.

"I'm sorry for things, "I was going to start apologizing for leaving her. For not being there for her. For being a terrible older brother. But instead I decided to do this. I put a brotherly hand on her back, before pushing her right into the cold pool. "Like this," I smirked satisfied.

Natalia came up from the water, her sandy blonde hair damp with water as she glared at me. I quickly moved my feet so she had no way of pulling me down with her. "Luke!"

I laughed, standing up and looking down over her. "You gonna answer my question?"

Natalia glared at me once more, before giving up on it and laughing. Fine. I hate her because she hated me first."

I raised an eyebrow. I didn't say anything. I might have left my little sister, but I was her brother and I knew her pretty well.

"Fine, and the fact that you like her more then you like me. Tess, and your other friends, were the people that stole you from me." She confessed.

"Tess didn't steal me from you, in fact right now she's freaking out about you stealing me from her." I told her, which made my sister laugh.

"Really?"

I rolled my eyes, "Tess is just a Drama Queen, don't pay her any attention." I said, crouching down so I was more I level with her, "But enough about my girlfriend. I really am sorry though. For leaving you with mom."

Natalia nodded, her wet hair clinging to her face, "I know you are, I just want to keep hearing the apology"

I rolled my eyes, standing back up. "Well, nice talk we had Nat." I said satisfied with myself today.

Somehow I managed to be in the middle of my sister and my girlfriend. But no matter what I did, neither of them would really be happy. So I decided to do nothing, from now on. I was going to sit back, relax, and let girl war unleash.


	5. Blood On My Hands

**Blood On My Hands**

(Luke's POV)

Well. Remember my whole plan of staying out of girl drama? That totally didn't work.

I was sitting in my room on the Princess Andromeda talking with the ever so annoying Kelli when my girlfriend burst in.

"Luke!" she looked to me and then to Kelli, and then back to me. Kelli was sitting on my bed touching my arm and trying to talk to me. I hadn't been paying much attention to her anyways, I had a controller in hand and my attention was focused on my tv screen.

"What in Hades is she doing here?" Tess demanded to me, crossing her arms and pursing her lips waiting for a response. With a sigh I paused my game, turning my attention to her.

"Um…I don't know why are you here?" I asked to Kelli with a shrug, since I hadn't been paying her much attention. I had one more zombie to kill before I completed my mission.

"Luke Castellan you are impossible!" she screamed in frustration storming out of my room, pushing past Tess.

I took the moment to steal a look at her. She was as beautiful as ever. She was dressed in her bright pink shorts and a yellow shirt that said NEW YORK across the chest in white letters. I remembered the shirt from back when we were just kids.

Her blonde hair was pulled back into a curly ponytail, and with every curl I was remind how tightly woven around her finger I was.

"Luke?" she said to me with a quizzical look her arms still crossed.

"What?"

"Did you hear a word I just said?"

"Yes?"

"What did I say?"

I shrugged, "I don't know" I admitted, turning my game back on.

I heard her take a long sigh before moving next to me on the bed and picking up the pink controller I got her for my birthday. Yes my birthday. Long story.

Sitting next to me her shirt smelled of New York too, and for a short pang I missed Camp. I made sure to keep the pang short.

"Anyways so I've challenged her to a duel tonight." I heard the end of what she was saying. It was hard to listen to her when I was busy with my game. Most of the time her gossip went in one ear and out the other. But I wasn't sure I heard her correctly. A duel?

"You're fighting? With who?" I lightly laughed, I couldn't even remember the last time I saw her pick up a sword. Let alone use one.

"Natalia duh. Luke we've been through this like 4 times." She frowned, pursing her pink lips at me in annoyance.

"Wait. Your fighting Nat?" I paused the game.

"Yes Luke. We've been through this now 5 times!"

I shook my head seriously, "Tess. Please don't do this to her. She just got here." I wasn't big brother of the year or anything, but I didn't want to be the one responsible for her murder.

"So? I had to fight when I first got to camp! And guess how I did it? I learned. Plus she agreed to it," she countered pointedly.

"Tess! Did you not hear what I said? I said no." I sternly responded. I knew this would be a terrible idea.

"Luke. Newsflash, I don't care. I won't kill her I promise."

I frowned, "No fight. I agree she needs to learn but I'll teach her."

"Luke!" she whined getting more serious and frustrated.

"Tess!" I mimicked her high pitch whine.

Tess silently crossed her arms. "I'm serious. This is my boat, my rules. No fight." I said with a smirk turning my game back on. I thought it would be the end of the discussion.

But Tess just got up and left. She said nothing to me, no further argument. And that was my first clue that something was up.

Minutes later Natalia came into my room with a familiar worried frown. As if I felt it before, then I realized it was one I had many a time worn myself.

"Don't worry Nat I told her no fight,"

Natalia shook her head, her blonde hair swilling as she paced my room. I cringed every time she got in the way of the TV screen.

"No see that's the thing, I want to fight her. I want to knock that bitch down, no offence. "

I shrugged. It was kind true.

"But that's the thing. I just can't. I know I'm going to lose to her. She's like a goddess."

"Cadet," I corrected.

"A what?"

"Long story," I waved off.

Natalia shrugged, "Anyways Luke I just don't know what to do." She sighed. I saw so much of myself in her, and I wished that I had had more time to be with her before. I could have trained her by now. But the past is the past, there's no use mourning it.

"Look. I called it off I told her she wasn't allowed to ok?" I didn't get what I was missing and the girls weren't.

Natalia laughed, "You think Tess would just give in to you that easy?"

"No." I responded instinctively. I knew my girlfriend. She definitely wouldn't give into anyone. She always got what she wanted.

Natalia laughed again, and I filched because it was my laugh but higher. "Luke, the fights still on."

Something in me knew she was right, but wanted so much wanted to turn a blind eye to it. I wanted to pretend I didn't already know that Tess walking out in silence was not a truce but an act of defiance. I wanted to pretend that saying that I called it off would be enough to end it. I wanted to pretend that by the end of the night there would be no blood spilled.

But I knew that I would always, always come out with blood on my hands. While Tess came out clean.


End file.
